Fire
by Ridley Duchannes Malfoy Ride
Summary: AU. Jesse/Beca. Luke/Chloe. Bumper/Fat Amy. Donald/Stacie. Aubrey, Beca, Chloe, Cynthia-Rose, Fat Amy, and Stacie are the world's most wanted. They run an agency that, unknowingly to everyone except them and the agency itself, protects the American Government from other countries. Jesse, Luke, Bumper, Donald, and Unicycle, America's best agents are given the task to track them down
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Fire

**Author: **Ridley Duchannes Malfoy Ride

**Summary: **AU. Jesse/Beca. Luke/Chloe. Bumper/Fat Amy. Donald/Stacie. Aubrey, Beca, Chloe, Cynthia-Rose, Fat Amy, and Stacie are the world's most wanted. They run an agency that, unknowingly to everyone except them and the agency itself, protects the American Government from other countries. Jesse, Luke, Bumper, Donald, and Unicycle, America's best agents are given the task to track them down.

**Chapter 1**

_1930 hours-7:30 PM  
Dove Creek, Colorado  
October 31, 2012_

The doorbell's ringing was heard all throughout the dark house. Beca Mitchell looked up from the man lying on the floor in front of her, blood seeping through the bullet hole in his head she had given him not a moment ago. She slid her gun into the waistband of her jeans, stepping over the overturned desk, her heels clicking lightly along the wood floors. She entered the kitchen, rinsing her hands of any blood. She dried her hands and grabbed the bowl of the kitchen counter, turning on the lights in the foyer and putting on a bright smile, throwing the door open.

"Trick or treat!" all the kids screamed, holding out their candy bags. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Hello!" she greeted jovially and held the tacky orange and green bowl out.

"Take any two," she smiled at them as they happily stuffed the candy into their bags.

"Thank you!" the large group of kids smiled and laughed as they walked down the driveway and disappeared around the next house.

"You're good with kids," an unmistakable voice said behind her. She grinded her teeth together and slammed the door shut, any trace of the happy, caring woman she had just displayed gone.

"How'd you find me, Swanson?" she bit out, placing the large bowl on the table next to the door without turning around. Jesse Swanson came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her petite frame. She stood stock still, feeling his breathing on her neck as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Oh, Beca, you should know by now. I know you far too well," he laughed quietly and pressed a kiss behind her ear.

"You shouldn't be playing this game, Jesse," she snapped. He growled, eyes flashing as he whipped her around, staring into her icy blue eyes.

"Neither should you, Mitchell. We've both been in this game for far too long, wouldn't you agree?"

"Bellas don't agree with the government," she scoffed.

"I tell you what, Beca. You're gonna get your ass out of Colorado before I have to kill you."

"What we had a long time ago Jesse is over. You shouldn't feel like you have to protect me," Beca retorted.

"Too _fucking _bad, Beca, because I do. Now you're going to get your friends, and you're going to get out of here. Because dammit Beca, I'll have to kill you when the rest of the guys get here," he growled. She was silent for a moment. She grabbed her purse from the floor, throwing it over her shoulder.

"See you next time, nerd," she breathed, pressing a kiss to his lips, before throwing open the door and running down the drive way, and out of Jesse's sight.

**Okay, so I've had this idea for a long time and want to know what you all think. Please please please review! Let me know if I should continue!**

**Love**

Ridley Duchannes Malfoy Ride


	2. Chapter 2

**First, thank you so much to Lizzethhhh , twilight-twilight-twilight00 , thecurlingiron , caonaLP , TheEndingsAreTheBestPart , ncjgl , eviejos , FantasyDreamer23 , anaidapaul , Itllneverhappenagain , Ariana Fan XD****, Jessica Milles , and babyscardinal for the favorites, alerts, and reviews, and to everyone else who did so as well! Sorry for not updating real quick!**

**Title: **Fire

**Author: **Ridley Duchannes Malfoy Ride

**Warning: **Bad language

**Summary: **AU. Jesse/Beca. Luke/Chloe. Bumper/Fat Amy. Donald/Stacie. Aubrey, Beca, Chloe, Cynthia-Rose, Fat Amy, and Stacie are the world's most wanted. They run an agency that, unknowingly to everyone except them and the agency itself, protects the American Government from other countries. Jesse, Luke, Bumper, Donald, and Unicycle, America's best agents are given the task to track them down.

**Chapter 2**

_2211-10:11 PM  
Blackwater, Arizona  
October 31, 2012_

Chloe Beale huffed as Aubrey and Beca argued behind her in the backseat.

"You shouldn't have killed him!" Aubrey spat angrily.

"He threw a fucking _desk_ at me, Aubrey! What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I don't know, _dodge it_?"

"A lot easier said than done!"

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you two back there, _shut the hell up and let me drive!"_ Fat Amy screamed next to her in the driver's seat. Aubrey and Beca both glared angrily at her but complied. After a minute of silence Aubrey asked, "So where are we?"

"Somewhere in Arizona," Fat Amy said, looking in the rearview mirror to see Beca right behind her, sitting as far away from Aubrey as possible, with Aubrey on the other side of the car, both pressed against the door. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the road.

"You still shouldn't have killed him."

"Oh _shut up _Aubrey! This is a good time where the expression _'Kill or be killed'_ comes in handy!"

"Don't you go quoting _Hunger Games _on me!"

"You two Flatbutts better shut up before I throw you out of the car!" Fat Amy screamed again. Silence met her comment. This was going to be a long drive…

_2359-11:59 PM  
The Pentagon  
October 31, 2012_

"Where the hell have you been?" Bumper asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I was out drinking with your mom, Bumper. Didn't you hear?" Jesse asked sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. Did you end up screwing her?" Bumper smirked, playing along.

"Oh, yes. I feel bad for your dad, she's terrible in bed," Jesse said dryly.

"Lil' 'ol Jesse isn't a virgin! Who knew?" Bumper laughed.

"Bumper, Jesse lost his virginity a long time ago. I know because I just had to be the one walking in on it," Donald smirked, walking into the meeting room where they had all been summoned. 'They', being Jesse, Bumper, Donald, Luke, and Unicycle, the top agents in America.

"Who the hell-you know what? I don't want to know who would be stupid enough to sleep with him," Bumper shook his head as Donald laughed.

"Are we talking about Jesse losing his virginity again?" a British voice asked amused from the doorway.

"Shut up!" Jesse said loudly, causing the three men to snicker.

"Chill Jess, we're just teasing," Luke rolled his eyes as he walked further into the room.

"Well stop, because it's starting to get on my nerves," Jesse warned.

"What's getting on Jesse's nerves?" Unicycle asked as he walked into the room quietly.

"Oh just-,"

"NOTHING," Jesse interrupted loudly, glaring at a smirking Bumper.

"Oo-kay, not going to ask," Unicycle gave Jesse a weird look and sat down in one of the office chairs.

"Alright settle down boys," the head of their organization, a 50-something year old with a potbelly and a ball head, walked in pushing Luke into his seat on his way to the head of the table. Jesse sighed as Luke let out a loud 'HEY ASSHOLE WATCH IT'. He still needed to teach the 26 year old that you don't yell profanity at your boss.

**Okay so I get like nothing happened here, but this is a filler chapter and AT LEAST I UPDATED OKAY?! Review, Alert and Favorite Aca-bitches!**

Ridley Duchannes Malfoy Ride

**OH and I if you want, you can check out Beca's outfit on my profile on Polyvore labeled: **_Beca's Halloween outfit _my account's name is ridley-angel-25


End file.
